Til' Death Do Us Part
by VampireVixen15
Summary: I suck at summaries, or so i think. But just read it. In my oppinion its not bad. The title has a big effect on the story. In the end you'll see why.


Yokoshima-Kitsune-Samurai16: Whats up!? I know I'm still working on my one story Midnight Rose but I had this idea and I just had to start writing it! Its an Inu fic.! The first chapter is not completely done but here is a prologe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu unfortunately. I'll find a way though...Some how!

Full Summary: In year 2000, Kagome Higurashi was just a normal 17 yr. old princess. One day her eastern kingdom goes to war with the western kingdom all because they thought the eastern kingdom murdered their youngest son, Inuyasha. So Kagome and her brother Souta is sent to an old abandoned kingdom which serves as a safe house. There Kagome meets a ghost. But not just any ghost. Inuyasha! Why is she the only one who can see him? Who really killed Inuyasha? Why the hell did Kagome find a pervert in her bed?! Read and find out!! DON'T FORGET 2 REVIEW!!

xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx

Different shades of orange, red, and yellow shone through a balcony door awakening a raven-haired beauty named Kagome Higurashi. She slowly rose with the grace of a queen. She slipped out of her silk night gown and into a blood red dress. It had puffy sleeves that fared out past her hands,a corset top that showed a bit of cleavage. The corset then flowed out into a floor length skirt.Once she was dressed,she silently strolled to her balcony.Leaning against the frame, she gazed beyond the confinement of her kingdom's boudaries into the beyond. It had been a dream of hers to travel the world. See places never even known to exist. Her dream almost came true, too. Until the war. Now she was going to travel alright. To an old palace far from her parents, home, and friends. Sure she would explore some once she got there but the palace was in an old forest in the middle of no where. Today the princess was to pack for her two day journey to the Forbidden Land of Trenadad. There, past the swamps of lost souls,was a forgotten palace. It was safe if you didn't stay out past sunset. Thos who did where assumed dead for they never were seen again. Legend says that a fallen angel resided in the forest. Those who got lost that found the angel was taken to heaven. But there was also a risen demon in the forest. Those who found him where taken to the underworld to be a servent of the devil for all of eternity. Kagome was not one to believe such stories. As she saw it, people just got lost and died from hydration or disease. End of story. Her 12 year old brother, Souta, Believed this story though. He had already packed a bag full of charms and sutras that their grandpa had given him to ward off the demon.

They had about an hour left until the carriage arrived. Kagome was just sitting in her private study reading Shakspear's Romeo and Juliet when her brother came bouncing through the door yelling some nonsense.

"Kagome, Kagome! Did you hear?! They found a corpse in the Forbidden Land! It belonged to Lord Itachi!" Souta yelled in his sister's ear.

"Okay Souta! No need to yell. He probably ate some poison berries." Kagome said trying to tune Souta's blabbering out so she could finish her book.

"But Kagome! His head was a mile away from where his body was! How do you explain that!?"

(sighs) Kagome marked her page and sat her book down before turning to Souta.

"Souta. A wild animal probably found his rottening corpse. It most likely dragged the head away to eat it and when it couldn't, it abandoned the detached limb." She was practical. She used to believe in ghosts, demons, mystical being and such but when her dad died 10 years ago she was faced with reality. Ever since, she acted twice her age. That shy, adventure loving, bad girl she used to be was no more.

"Whatever, but I still think the demon did it." Souta said with a 'I'm gonna prove it' tone. With that as his last words, Souta stalked out of the room.

"What a bore. And I actually thoughtfor a nano-second that he was right. Oh well." Kagome went on reading her book, but what she didn't expect was that there was an adventure waiting for her in the Forbidden Land.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(Some Where In The Forbidden Land)

In a small little room on the west side of the Trenadad Kingdom, two figures dicussed the princess's arrival in front of the fire.

"The princess and her brother shall arrive in two days time. We must prepare." said an omnious figure who was sittng in a chair staring at the fireplace.

"Yes Master. Shall I prepare their rooms or clean the gallows first?"Asked the other figure as it paced to and fro behind the chair.

"Either way they are going to pay for what they have done. But we must be reverent while they are here and still breathing. (Muhahahahahaha)" Lighning struck a nearby tree. Outside a storm was brewing along with an evil plot.

--Right Outside The Room--

Right behind the door to the room the two figures were in, a transparent shadow stood eavesdropping on this hideous plan.

"Oh no. Who is the poor dude they're gonna kill next?...Maybe I can save them before it happens, warn them perhaps." The shadow then disappeared through the wall.

xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx

Yokoshima-Kitsune-Samurai16: Well what do you think? I think this might be the best so far. I'm still gonna work on Midnight Rose but like I said. This just came to me and I must say it is a MasterPiece! REVIEW!! PLEASE!! I need to know how it was!


End file.
